Kiss Together Festival
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Sebuah festival aneh membawa Sasuke pada kesialan. Kesialan apa, ya? Dedicated for "100 Love Story for SasuHina". [CANON]


Konoha banyak mengalami perubahan tatkala regenerasi pemimpin. Pasca kepemimpinan Konoha berpindah pada sang pemuda bersurai pirang bernamakan Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, ada-ada saja peraturan baru yang ia buat. Salah-satunya adalah Festival _Kiss Together_ yang diadakan bertepatan dengan _valentine_ di mana ada festival khusus yang diadakan di tengah pertokoan dari pagi hingga malam dan acara puncaknya adalah setiap pasangan akan melakukan _kisu_, entah itu di tangan, pipi, dahi atau di mana pun yang dikehendaki oleh pasangan tersebut.

Namun, yang menjadi seru dari festival ini adalah bahwa tak semua pasangan dapat dengan lancar melakukan klimaks acara. Seperti contoh pasangan yang satu ini!

**SasuHina/CANON/OoC**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kiss Together Festival**

_**PLAKKK!**_

Hinata menampar Sasuke ketika pemuda itu mengajaknya ikut serta dalam festival _kiss together_. Memang, permintaan Sasuke adalah hanya ingin melakukan _kisu_ di dahi. Tapi, bagi Hinata, _kisu_ itu telah melebihi batas berpacaran yang telah ia tetapkan. Gadis keturunan Hiashi itu lantas berlari pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa berdiri sembari menerima cekikikkan geli dari beberapa pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang.

* * *

Uchiha sebenarnya tidak berambisi untuk melakukan _kisu_. Namun, ia ingin membuktikan perasaannya dan hubungannya pada orang-orang yang selalu memandang sebelah mata terhadap hubungan yang tengah ia dan Hinata jalankan. Hanya itu.

* * *

Sasuke merengut, rasanya sebal setengah mati ditertawakan seperti ini oleh para pemuda yang merupakan rekan seangkatannya hanya karena ia menerima cap merah dari telapak tangan Hinata di pipinya. Mereka semua kemudian memamerkan keberhasilan mereka mengajak serta para pasangan untuk berpartisipasi dalam festival gila hasil kreativitas Naruto. Bertambahlah rasa sebalnya. Ingin memaki, tapi bisa-bisa ia semakin diledek. Sasuke harus memikirkan suatu cara agar ia dan Hinata bisa ikut ke dalam acara itu.

* * *

**H-4 pra festival.**

Hari pertama, Sasuke mengajak Hinata berbaikan. Ia dan Hinata pergi ke beberapa kedai favorit Hinata untuk menyenangkan sang gadis. Hinata tentu saja merasa senang bukan kepalang. Sasuke pun telah mengatakan bahwa ia menyesal. Hinata menerima permintaan maaf Sasuke. Namun, ajakan Sasuke kepada Hinata untuk tetap mengikuti festival menambah cap telapak tangan Hinata di pipi kanannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ menyebalkan!" Hyuuga itu lagi-lagi berlari pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang bukan lagi membuat rekannya tertawa terbahak, tapi sampai terpingkal-pingkal saking gelinya.

* * *

**H-3 pra festival.**

Untuk mendapatkan hati Hinata yang mungkin jika diibaratkan sebuah _game_, hatinya menjadi turun kasta dari merah ke hijau, Sasuke memutuskan untuk memberikan berbagai macam hadiah. Mulai dari payung, baju, jaket, boneka sampai celana Naruto saja ia berikan.

Hal tersebut membuat Hinata merasakan usaha Sasuke yang sedemikian rupa. Hyuuga itu pun tersentuh.

"Maafkan aku menamparmu kemarin, ya, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Iya. Tidak apa. Oh iya, bagaimana jika nanti kita pergi ke festival _kiss together_?"

"AKU BENCI SASUKE-_KUN_! _JUUKEN_!"

Sial benar nasib Sasuke. Kali ini bukan tamparan, melainkan sudah sampai taraf penggunaan jurus. Bisa-bisa sebelum festival, ia kehilangan nyawa karena terkena pukulan Hyuuga yang tentu saja rasanya sakit. Sekarang saja Uchiha itu sudah tidak dapat bergerak dan meminta tolong pada beberapa rekannya yang membuntuti di belakang. Bukannya bergegas menolong, rekan-rekan sang Uchiha justru tertawa hingga bergulingan di tanah.

* * *

**H-2 pra festival.**

Mendengar sang kekasih masuk rumah sakit, Hinata mau tak mau datang menjenguk meski sesungguhnya ia masih sebal jika mengingat belakangan ini tingkah pemuda yang biasanya _cool_ dan _stoic_ itu tak lebih dari seorang penggoda sekaligus pelawak.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata berlari masuk ke dalam ruang inap Sasuke. Pemuda itu dipenuhi selang infus dan perban sana-sini.

Hinata yang tidak menyangka akibat jurusnya dapat separah itu hanya bisa meminta maaf dan menyesali tindakannya. Bagaimanapun ia hanya kelepasan mengeluarkan_ juuken_. Mungkin itu karena ia mulai hilang kesabaran.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata menyentuh tangan sang Uchiha.

Seluruh rekan Sasuke bersembunyi dengan tikar penyamar di dinding. Mereka terkikik dan berharap rencana Sasuke berjalan dengan lancar meski di lain sisi mereka menikmati saat pemuda jenius itu menjadi konyol.

"H-Hinata … aku—_ukh_!" Sasuke pura-pura kesakitan. Ia menyentuh dadanya dan meringis.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hinata, a-aku ingin kita pergi ke festival untuk yang terakhir kali. Karena, mungkin saja kita t-tak bisa lagi bertemu." Sasuke terbatuk-batuk—bohongan—dan tersenyum puas dalam hati ketika ia menemukan sirat kecemasan di wajah cantik kekasihnya. Andaikan saja Neji masih hidup, mungkin saja ia sudah mengajak Sasuke berduel.

Sang pangeran panggung itu benar-benar mendalami peran yang harus ia jalankan agar Hinata berhasil dikelabui. Namun, sayang, kemujuran memang tidak sedang berpihak pada sang Uchiha. Baru saja ia meminta Hinata untuk datang ke festival, seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Seseorang yang datang di waktu yang salah bagi Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Dia adalah Shizune. Wakil kepala rumah sakit sekaligus murid paling setia Tsunade.

Mata Hinata membulat menyaksikan Shizune mengangkat ranjang Sasuke sehingga Uchiha itu terjungkal.

"S-Shizune-_san_! Apa yang Anda lakukan? Sasuke-_kun_ sedang t-terluka!" Hinata protes terhadap sikap Shizune.

"_Hah_?" Shizune mengangkat alis. "Sasuke tidak ada di daftar pasien dan kondisinya bugar tadi pagi. Ia bahkan datang ke sini dengan berlari bersama beberapa orang yang lain."

Penuturan Shizune membakar amarah Hinata. Ia benar-benar panik tadi. Ia bahkan segera datang dan meninggalkan urusan rumahnya ketika beberapa orang datang dan mengabarkan kepadanya perihal kondisi Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai berkeringat dingin. "Hi-Hinata …?"

"Padahal aku sudah datang karena mencemaskanmu. P-padahal aku sampai membiarkan Hanabi menggantikanku memasak agar aku bisa cepat-cepat datang ke sini. Jadi, itu hanya pura-pura, ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mulai ketakutan ketika _chakra_ mulai keluar dan menyelimuti tubuh sang Hyuuga. Sasuke bahkan merinding dibuatnya karena begitu dahsyatnya _chakra_ tersebut menguar.

Sasuke telah bersiap menerima jurus yang lebih parah dari kemarin. Ia menutup mata. Satu menit berselang, namun tubuhnya tak merasakan adanya serangan atau apa pun.

_Tes …._

Sasuke membuka mata. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah sosok Hinata yang menangis dan itu tidak bisa tidak membuat ia diam saja.

"Apa kau sebegitunya ingin mengikuti festival itu sampai bertindak sejauh ini, Sasuke-_kun_? Apa hari-hari yang kita jalani tidak bisa membuatmu senang …?"

"Hina—"

"—Aku yang bodoh karena sudah merasa bahwa hari-hari kita s-selama ini menyenangkan. Maaf." Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sasuke ingin mengejar Hinata. Tapi, ia harus melakukan apa? Harus bicara apa? Semua ini terjadi karena keegoisannya yang bersikeras mengikuti festival. Maka Sasuke tak melakukan apa pun. Otaknya terus memutar bayangan di mana Hinata menangis dan itu membuat penyesalan yang mendalam baginya.

* * *

**H-1 pra festival.**

Sasuke menyemprotkan banyak parfum ke tubuhnya. Ia sangat menanti hari ini. Semalam, ia mendapat pesan dari Hanabi bahwa Hinata ingin bertemu dengannya di taman Konoha sore hari ini. Sasuke merasa tidak sabar. Ia pikir Hinata tidak mau lagi bertemu dengannya karena kejadian kemarin. Kali ini Sasuke akan meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh. Pemuda itu pun telah menyiapkan bunga dan coklat sebagai permintaan maaf.

* * *

"A-apa? Coba ulang sekali lagi, Hinata!"

"Kurasa aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas Sasuke-_kun_. Kita putus!"

Sasuke terhenyak. Ia tertawa, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang ia dengar barusan adalah salah.

"Ulang sekali lagi, Hinata! Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Sasuke-_kun_! Aku sudah mengulangnya sebanyak 23072712 kali! Kita putus! Titik! Aku tidak mau lagi mengulangnya! A-aku capek!"

Angin berhembus menerpa sang Uchiha. Diiringi sehelai daun yang terbang di depannya. Hinata berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Namun, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Hari-hari yang kulalui bersamamu sangat menyenangkan. Tetapi, belakangan ini menjadi menyebalkan. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Selamat tinggal."

Hinata melompat di antara gedung. Pupus sudah harapan Sasuke. Bukan hanya tidak dapat mengikuti festival, ia bahkan diputuskan Hinata tepat sehari menjelang festival. Entah karena sudah stres atau apa, Sasuke berkokok. Kokokkan Sasuke pun mengisi sore hari yang lengang itu.

* * *

**Hari H yang dinanti.**

Sasuke yang pada saat itu mengenakan sebuah _yukata_ berwarna biru dengan _obi_ berwarna ungu berjalan tanpa arah di antara pasangan-pasangan yang berseliweran di sana. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa kakinya membawa ia datang ke sini. Ia sudah menjomblo sekarang. Tak ada lagi artinya ia datang ke sini.

Sasuke memandang sendu tanah di depannya dan menendang sebuah batu. Sasuke meringis setelahnya karena yang ia tendang rupanya bukan batu melainkan jangkar yang tertanam di tanah mungkin sisa-sisa bajak laut berbaju merah yang dengan sembarang melempar jangkar ke mana-mana karena tangan karetnya terikat atau melilit. _Ah_, lupakan. Yang jelas Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar merasa ia sedang sial. Sasuke selalu sial, _sih_, sebenarnya.

_Dukkk!_

Sasuke menabrak punggung seseorang. Ia berbalik dan terkejut ketika tahu bahwa orang yang ditabraknya adalah kekasihnya sendiri—atau kini bisa dibilang mantan kekasihnya. Sasuke tidak bisa tidak menahan senang ketika Hinata mengenakan _yukata_ yang sama sepertinya. Ya, _yukata_ itu memang mereka beli berdua. Mereka ingin punya baju kembaran untuk dipakai saat ada momentum khusus. Maka dipilihlah _yukata_ tersebut.

"Hinata, aku pikir kau tidak akan datang ke sini." Sasuke merunduk. Ia benar-benar merasa canggung.

Gadis Hyuuga itu ikut merunduk. "Tadinya aku tidak mau datang. Tapi, aku punya waktu senggang dan aku merasa penasaran dengan festival ini."

"… Mau jalan-jalan bersama? Itu lebih baik ketimbang sendirian." Sasuke menawarkan diri. Namun, karena Hinata tidak menimpali apa-apa, Sasuke jadi merasa bahwa Hinata pasti sedang tidak ingin bersama dengannya. "M-maaf. Kau pasti tidak mau berjalan-jalan dengan orang sepertiku."

"_Iie_. Ayo kita jalan-jalan." Hinata tersenyum.

Sasuke benar-benar ingin melompat-lompat saking kegirangan. Ia benar-benar bersyukur karena Hinata masih sudi berjalan-jalannya dengannya. Meski sudah putus, _toh_, dengan pakaian mereka yang kembar, orang-orang pasti tidak akan menyangka bahwa mereka baru saja putus.

Sasuke yang telah sadar bahwa menikmati festival tanpa modus apa pun merupakan hal terbaik kembali menjadi Sasuke yang menyenangkan. Seharian itu mereka tertawa bersama. Sasuke berusaha mendapatkan ikan koki kecil di kolam, berusaha mendapatkan satu boneka panda berwarna ungu, membelikan Hinata permen kapas dan akhirnya mereka mengistirahatkan diri di sebuah lahan terbuka. Sasuke pergi sebentar untuk membelikan Hinata minuman. Sang gadis bersurai _indigo_ menghela napas dan tersenyum. Meski kata putus pernah keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi, sesungguhnya ia masih sangat menyayangi pemuda Uchiha itu.

Kemarin-kemarin ia hanya merasa jengkel bukan kepalang dan emosinya telah melebihi kuota kesabarannya sehingga kata putus terlontar begitu saja.

"Ini untukmu." Sasuke menyodorkan segelas minuman ringan. Keduanya terdiam di bawah pohon rindang sembari mengisi tenggorokan dengan air yang menyegarkan.

Waktu mulai malam. Keduanya terdiam. Mereka sadar bahwa di antara mereka sama sekali tidak ada yang ingin berpisah. Mereka masih ingin bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih. Untuk itu, Sasuke mengepalkan tangan. Ialah yang harus berusaha terlebih dahulu.

"Hinata." Uchiha memanggil nama sang gadis. "Maafkan aku, ya. Aku tahu belakangan ini aku menyebalkan. Sepertinya aku terlupa akan hal yang lebih penting."

"Aku tidak sanggup kehilanganmu, Hinata. Mendengar kata putus darimu saja sudah membuatku kepayahan. Kau adalah gadis yang paling mengerti aku. Seharusnya aku tahu itu."

Hinata memandang Sasuke. Ia lantas menunjukkan senyuman lembutnya pada Sasuke.

"Aku memaafkanmu."

"Kalau begitu, kita tidak jadi putus, 'kan?" Dua tangan Sasuke dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan, S-Sasuke-_kun_."

Wajah Uchiha muda itu menjadi sumringah dan matanya berbinar. Ia sangat ingin meloncat bahkan sampai ke langit saat ini saking senangnya.

"Sebentar lagi ada kembang api. Kita lihat dari tempat yang lebih jelas." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata beranjak. Namun, karena _yukata_-nya terinjak, tubuh sang Hyuuga menjadi oleng. Tubuhnya terjatuh dan menimpa Sasuke. _Kisu_ yang Hinata tak kehendaki justru kini terjadi tanpa sengaja dan akibat kecerobohannya.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, diiringi latar kembang api. Hinata yang kemudian berhasil mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali tersadar dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Ia menyentuh bibirnya. Kumpulan _chakra_ mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"H-Hinata …?"

"**_Shugo __Hakke Roku_**_** Juu Yon Shooo**!_"

"_AAARGH!"_

Malam itu pun berakhir dengan _damai sentosa_. Meski esoknya Sasuke benar-benar harus masuk rumah sakit dan mendapat penanganan medis yang serius akibat patahnya tulang rusuk. Setidaknya, hubungannya dengan Hinata dapat terselamatkan meski ia sendiri tak yakin nyawanya dapat selamat setelah diserang dengan jurus mematikan milik Hyuuga.

**FIN**


End file.
